Murderer of Chocolate Cake and Clouds
by JennyMoriarty
Summary: JONAS. "Who knew that the boys I loved so much were actually nothing more than a burden?" Something very short because I fail at uploading/updating. Macy-centric. Complete, but I may add another chapter eventually.


_**A/N: So, I wrote this in November when I supposed to be studying for my Christmas exams. My friend Keeraa and I have this …thing… where we ask four people for four random words and write a short (a very short) one-shot based on it, without getting caught by whatever teacher we have at the time.**_

_**I thought I had lost this and today I pulled out my Math exam papers to study for the Summer exams (which I never got around to because I'm working on a chapter fic, yay!) and this fell out of them. To say I was amazed would be an understatement.**_

_**It's short, very short actually, so I might write a second chapter (with more random words) if I get the chance. Here's where I ask you for a random word. **_

_**I did an entire fic through this once (with the help of Keeraa, Gee and Shane for providing the words) but it was so terrible that -trust me- you DO NOT want to see it. Anyway, best quit my ramblings and get this show on the road.**_

_**The character I picked was MACY.**_

_**And the words I got were:**_

_**Murderer, Chocolate, Cake, Clouds.**_

* * *

**Untitled.**

**(How original?)**

I felt like a _**murderer**_ to my own past as I slowly removed every last poster from my walls.

Five and a half years ago was the last time I saw the colour of my room. It was amazing.

I honestly thought I'd chicken out. Or, at the very least… _procrastinate_. These posters, they were like band aids. (Quite literally, if you think about it.) As I reached for one, I felt nervous. As I pulled it and heard the ripping that accompanied it, I winced. But with every poster I tore, I felt freer. More relaxed. Like a heavy weight was being lifted from my shoulders.

Who knew that the boys I loved so much were actually nothing more than a burden?

Before long, ripping the posters from my walls felt more that therapeutic. It was giving me an adrenaline rush and soon I was laughing at the ripping, rather that fearing it.

I was a junkie.

I needed more.

Out came my Book of Nick. As I pulled, tugged and tore at the book that had taken more three years to make, I realised that I didn't need it. I didn't need any of it. The Book of Nick, the Book of Joe, the Book(s) of Kevin. I didn't need the posters or the merchandise. Heck, I didn't even need the CD's. I had something much better. I had-

"Stella?" I asked, looking at the wide-eyed blonde, who was holding a plate of my Mom's _**chocolate cake**_ and gaping like a fish. Her mouth opening and closing, as though she wanted to say something -but couldn't.

"M-Macy?…" She stumbled. "Y-your room… it's… _blue_…"

I smiled up at her.

"Yeah. And a nice too. I can't believe I'd-"

"Macy!" Stella screeched, only now noticing my current position. "Your Book of Nick! But why?! You worked so hard for so long and now…" She was beginning to hyperventilate.

"Stella, relax." I told her. "It's just paper. And you can have my Book of Joe, if you want it. Either that or it gets burnt with the rest of the stuff."

"Burnt?" She mumbled.

"Yep." It was my own inside joke. JONAS stuff burning up. I found the irony funny in a sick, twisted, only-a-superfan-could-thin-of-it kind of way. "Stells, the _**clouds**_ have moved and I'm finally seeing the sun. And it's yellow, Stella. Like my room is blue."

* * *

_**So, I'd just like to take this moment to sincerely thank anyone and everyone who voted for my stories in the PHM Awards. I'd also like to thank ALovedInvention and Suburbs for being the greatest troopers this website has ever known. Thanks girls! And I also want to give a shout out to the other writers whose stories were nominated. Whether they won or not. **_

_**The friends I've made through PHM are the best prize I could've asked for. So thank you all.**_

_**I'd love to write something to tie this (thing) together a bit. So here's your challenge (well, my challenge, really…)**_

_**The next character I'm taking is KEVIN. Please, even if you don't wish to review, drop one -RANDOM- word. Please and thank you!**_


End file.
